One Million Years BC
'' One Million Years BC ''was film directed by Don Chaffery and produced by Hammer Films Production in 1966. Ray Harryhausen animated the dinosaurs in the film, making it a famous stop-motion dinosaur classic. The film was a fantasy film, so Harryhausen included dinosaurs and mammals (people, boars) that didn't live at the same time. Creatures *Allosaurus *Archelon *Boars *Brontosaurus *Ceratosaurus *Giant Iguana *Humans *Pteranodon *Rhamphorhynchus *Giant Trantula *Triceratops Plot In the primative world one-million years bc where dinosaurs and humans inherited the Earth (note that this is a fantasy film) the savage Rock Tribe banished a caveman Tumak the Brave for have a fight with his father who had a higher postition in the tribe. In exile, Tomak attemted to surrive the harsh prehistoric world, and hunted wild boars to surrive. But his problems increased when a giant iguana and spider attacked him. After running for his life, Tumak passes out do to his tiring banishment and the heat, and lies half alive and badly sun burned on a beach. There he is found by Loana the Fair One, who carries Tumak back her tribe, where he wakes up and eats the food she left for him. Before this, the tribe was attacked by an Archelon. Defending itself from the tribe's spears, the turtle snapps at them with its monsterous beak, until it is eventually forced back into the water from which it came. Later, the villian of the movie, the dreaded allosaurus attacks his favorite prey, Loana's tribe. Tribe then attacks the dinosaur, but the allosaurus easily defeats them, leaving a crying child left behind. Tumak, who recovered his strenth, decides to attack the allosaurus. Tumak steals a spear from Ahot, the tribes leader, and stabs the allosaurus on its underside, suspending it from the ground. After struggling to get back on the ground, the Allosaurus dies, revering Tumak as a hero. While the other cavemen are morning the dead, Tumak disappears into the cave. When Ahot finds him he is angered at Tumak, because he thinks Tumak is trying to steal his spear. Once again, Tumak is banished, only Loana came with him to his tribe. There problems accure with Loana and Tumak's previous mate, a fight breaks out, where Tumak finds Loana trying to kill the mate. After this Loana teachese her tribes' knoledge to the Rock Tribe, and gets captured by a pterandon. The pterandon carries her to feed her too its babies, but then is attacked by another pterosaur and drops her in the process. Tumak fallows her to fight, and see the other pterosaur feasting on the pterandon's babies, and thinks that the babies the pterosaur is eating is his friend Loana. In reality, Loana is still alive and wounded by attack, and laying bleeding by a bush. When Tumak and Loana finnaly meet after the fight, war breaks out between Rock Tribe and Loana's tribe, causing a volcanic explosion, which teaches the cavemen to live as one. Trivia For the Pteranodon scene, Ray Harryhausen made a stop-motion model of Loana to be in the cluches of the beast. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Films Category:Gwangipedia